


Shunsui Kyoraku: Creepy Letch, or Hopeless Romantic?

by gingerkitten2784



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Shino Academy, Shunsui likes to listen, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Young Shunsui and Jushiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerkitten2784/pseuds/gingerkitten2784
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one came out a bit odd.  Kyoraku and Ukitake at the Shino Academy.  Starts with background stuff before showing Ukitake's first time from Kyoraku's perspective. </p><p>Various pairings, sorta: Ukitake/OC, Kyoraku solo/voyeur, sorta M/F/M, kinda Kyoraku/OC, maybe Kyoraku/Ukitake at the end? If you squint? (I leave that up to y'all)</p><p>OC from 'Why Ukitake Likes Servant Girls'. </p><p>Please Read and Review. Thanks!</p><p>Update 1/10/17: COMPLETE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Since starting at the Shino Academy, Shunsui Kyoraku has made significant strides; despite his abject laziness and complete disinterest in anything lacking long perfumed hair, delicate hands or generous curves. He's even made some real friends.

Growing up in a noble family, he always had plenty of playmates; but the older he got, the more complicated those relationships became. He'd learned early on that most people only befriended him to benefit themselves. Eventually, he came to view even family and trusted servants with an air of suspicion.

That changed at the Academy. Here, while his family connections could get him the occasional luxury, everyone from the kitchen staff to the senior teachers treated him like any other student. He had to start relying on his intelligence, strength and charm to get by - and he loved it.

One of the first people he met at the Academy was a white-haired cadet, from a lesser noble family - Jushiro Ukitake. Though their personalities differed greatly, they became fast friends. Like Shunsui, Jushiro grew up surrounded by people working for their own ends, and didn't trust easily. A situation complicated by a strange lung condition he didn't like to discuss in detail. However, this meant he had a servant/nurse living at the Academy to monitor his condition. Initially Shunsui resented this, and worried that the woman would be an overprotective hag, trying to keep Jushiro from harm and enfeebling him further. When he met Nashi, his fears were immediately allayed. She was young, smart, strong-willed and largely let Jushiro do as he pleased, though not without the occasional sharp taunt.

After Shunsui and Jushiro became roommates, the three of them would spend much of their downtime together. Though Nashi played the quiet dedicated servant in public, when allowed to speak her mind, she could hold her own with the two men. This, combined with her endearingly odd accent, and affinity for revealing-yet-not-quite-inappropriate clothing earned her a permanent place in Shunsui's heart. They would often flirt playfully, and for a time, he considered pursuing her. He wanted to know firsthand what sort of sounds Western girls make at their peak. However, it quickly became apparent that she had little interest in helping him find out. Her devotion to Jushiro went far past that of a servant, and his affection for her exceeded that of a noble for a favorite underling. Shunsui had to settle for friendship, though he told himself that if they reached graduation before Jushiro made a move, all bets were off.

It turned out that friendship had its' perks. On cold nights, when the risk of Jushiro having a bad fit rose exponentially, Nashi would have the three of them pile into Jushiro's bed, under as many blankets as they could find. Apparently, keeping him warm and well-rested made a big difference. Shunsui would work this to his advantage, insisting Nashi sleep between the two men. She would protest each time, saying that Jushiro would benefit most in the center. Each time she would ultimately concede and Shunsui would snuggle up next to her back, while she did the same to Jushiro. In the morning, Nashi would wake to something hard poking her back, and Shunsui would have to awkwardly excuse himself to take care of it.

'Still,' he would think, 'something's better than nothing'.

Shunsui continued to admire her quietly, and indulge in his cheap thrills whenever opportunities presented themselves. At the same time, he saw no point in pining hopelessly, and made an effort to keep his social calendar filled with many of the Academy's loveliest cadets...and servants...and sometimes a teacher...or two teachers. These liaisons could occupy him for weeks or months at a time, but during any particularly dry spell, his lust for Nashi would re-ignite. He worried that this made him a weak man, or a bad friend. Ultimately, he reasoned that his libidinous heart was just as lazy as the rest of him and simply fixated on the nearest attractive woman. At least until something more likely came along.


	2. Chapter 2

In a darkened room, Shunsui lays awake listening to the unmistakable sounds from his roommate's bed. Some months back, Ukitake had finally built up the nerve to kiss his servant/nurse, Nashi. Since then, her visits to their room have moved later and later. Now she sleeps in his bed most nights of the week.

In order to save his friends some embarrassment, he typically pretends to sleep when they begin their late night activities. However, he always manages to catch a glimpse of a half naked Nashi, or coax a play by play out of his roommate the next day. He takes pride in bringing out the mischievous side of his mild-mannered friend.

Through his prodding he's learned that, despite all signs to the contrary, the pair have yet to fully consummate their relationship. Neither has taken a lover previously. Though Nashi had a husband in the World of the Living, she never technically became the man's wife. As she tells it, he was far more interested in playing wife to another man. Shunsui has never understood such a thing, but seeing how well it worked out for Jushiro, he tries not to judge.

Over the past few weeks, he's become familiar with their routine: innocent kisses and cuddles turn to heavy petting, which devolves into an aural tableau of soft rustling, shallow breathing and hushed moans. Shunsui isn't too proud to admit (to himself, anyway), that he finds it all very arousing, and occasionally has to do something about it. He has often fantasized about hopping over to the opposite bed and joining his friend in attending to the voluptuous servant girl. In the cold light of day, he dismisses such thoughts; knowing that Jushiro and Nashi deserve to grow their love without interference, no matter how much fun they could have as a trio.

Tonight, something in the air feels different, like a wire pulled taut and plucked. The rustling sounds louder, the breathing a bit faster. The moans, especially Nashi's (which he's always liked) sound deeper, fuller, needier. Perhaps this is the night.

_Good for you Jushiro and Nashi. Good for you._

Soon, he hears a shifting in the other bed. Despite the risk, he can't help put peek out from under his covers to verify his assumption. Through the near perfect darkness, Shunsui can barely make out a lump on the other bed, noticeably higher than one person could make alone.

Then a brief, whispered conversation:

"Are you ready?"

"Aye. I think so."

"Alright."

_*Rustle*_

_*Heavy breaths*_

_*Another rustle*_

"Oh, ow. Oh wait. Stop."

"What is it?'

"I-I can't. It's too big. It won't fit."

At this, Shunsui gives a stifled grunt. _'What I wouldn't give to hear a woman say that to me.'_

"I'm sorry. Did it hurt?"

"No. Not really. But it's just too much right now. Maybe if we kiss a little more?"

"Oh. Alright." comes the dejected reply.

The rustling and heavy breathing continue, though the enthusiasm sounds noticeably dampened. After a few minutes, Shunsui hears:

"Do you want to try again?"

"Well - I -"

Before he can stop himself, Shunsui speaks up.

"Might I offer some advice to you two lovebirds?" he purrs.

_'Damnit.'_ he thinks. _'If all of my blood weren't pooled in one place, I might have had enough sense to keep my mouth shut.  Ah well.  In for a penny...'_

"Shunsui?!" comes Nashi's surprised voice. "I thought you were asleep."

"What red-blooded man could sleep after hearing all of those delicious moans of yours?" he retorts, with an audible grin.

"Oh God."

"Let's hear your recommendation, Shunsui. Before this gets any more awkward." comes Jushiro's voice, sounding more than slightly irritated.

"Firstly, I'd like to congratulate you. It sounds like you have a problem most men would kill to experience. You're a lucky man Jushiro. In more ways than one." he barely manages to contain a chuckle.

"Shunsui." the other cadet's tone sounds positively murderous.

"Alright, alright. We all know the lovely things your companion does for you with her hands and her mouth, and -."

"Oh we ALL know that, do we?" Nashi's anger manages to make her strange accent even thicker.

"Well - I - uh."

"Don't be too hard on the man. Not like I couldn't have figured it out. In any case, before the main event, perhaps you ought to return the favor. Ease the way, so to speak."

He lets the words drop and waits for them to cut through the lusty haze clouding his friend's mind.

"You mean - Um...O-o-oh."

"Do what you were about to do, just with your fingers...or tongue. Then, when you've got the hang of that, move a little north 'til you find a small fleshy nub. That's when the real fun starts."

"Huh." comes Jushiro's dumbfounded reply. "W-would you like that?"

"I'll certainly give it a go."

"Have fun kids." Shunsui adds laconically.

"Shut up!" the pair reply in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Before long, he hears a gradual shifting on the other bed. Rustling and the soft click of lips on bare skin give way to heavy breaths. Rhythmic movement against the mattress starts slow and quiet, but soon builds in intensity. A low moan reaches his ears, sending a jolt through his body.

"You like that?"

"Yes." comes the breathless reply.

_*Another moan*_

As the shallow breaths in the other bed continue, Shunsui finds his fingers moving in sync against his thigh. In an instant, he realizes how readily his lustful subconscious will betray his friends' privacy to experience some momentary pleasure. A wave of guilt consumes him, but the next lascivious moan from across the room washes it far away. 

The index and middle fingers of his hand continue to move with the sounds now filling the room. His mind wanders widely, imagining a new, yet familiar warmth around the digits; his thumb makes small circular motions in time with them.

_*Another moan.*_ This one louder than before.

"Yes. There. Yes."

_'It seems they have given up on staying quiet. Makes sense, I suppose.'_ Shunsui thinks. _'Does that mean I should still pretend to not listen?'_

He snickers to himself. Again, the noises from the other bed push any reluctant thoughts from his mind. The frequency and volume of Nashi's vocalizations increase to a point where Shunsui can no longer resist. 

Each time he has done this in the past, he's told himself 'never again' knowing that his resolve will crack after the first sensuous sigh. Tentatively, he begins to tease himself through the thin cloth of his kimono. He lets his fingers drift up to the belt holding the garment closed. With a sharp tug it falls away. Slowly, he trails his fingers down his abdomen, letting his fingertips trace the well-defined musculature.

"Oh! There - with your tongue - Don't stop!"

_Fuck._

Shunsui licks his lips and exhales forcefully through his nose. As his hand trails lower, he can feel his heart beating faster in his chest. Nashi's moans have become a steady drumbeat to which he attempts to sync his motions. Her voice calls out sharply, as Shunsui's questing digits find the head of his now very swollen member.

"Yes. Yes. Don't stop. Oh. O-o-oh. Yes." 

Her affirmations and hurried breathing continue, melding into incoherence. 

While lightly tracing his thumb around the head of his cock, Shunsui thinks:

_'So that's how European girls sound when they climax. Good to know. Though I'm sure it would have been more fun to discover firsthand - so to speak.'_

The breathing in the next bed slows, and the familiar sound of lips on skin returns, interspersed with the rustle of movement. He can hear Ukitake whisper something. But like most men in such living situations, Shunsui has trained himself to ignore the other man's voice when he has himself in hand. 

"Aye. Just a minute." he hears the woman say. 

Even that phrase sends a jolt through Shunsui. By this point, his mind has conjured up many erotic scenarios, most involving idealized versions of himself and the servant girl in a variety of inventive positions. He allows himself to indulge in those fantasies as his fingers surround his stiff cock. 

Closing his eyes, he can see it: Nashi, settled down on top of him with his hard cock fully inside her. Her knees on either side of his hips, she sits straight and tall; her luscious, perky breasts on full display, a wry half smile firmly in place. She moves in a slow, circular grind. 

In reality, his hand moves along his length in a similar manner. 

As his imaginings continue, he sees Nashi really begin to enjoy herself. Her slight, relaxed movements take on more energy. She starts to lift herself up higher with each thrust. As she comes back down, Shunsui rises to meet her. This only heightens the look of mischief on her face. 

Soon, she is riding him with abandon, head thrown back in pleasure. Shunsui has to keep his hands on her hips to temper her pace. Watching her tits bounce with each thrust, he can no longer resist and sits up to tend to them. He runs his tongue in circles on her left nipple, and repeats the action on the right. Wrapping his left arm around her eager waist, his right hand moves lower to work on her clit. His attentions earn him an appreciative hum. 

While almost completely focused on his fantasy, the renewed sounds of young love across the room slowly seep into his mind. Soon, Nashi's moans no longer match the action in his fantasy. Such incongruity of sight and sound causes him to adjust his imaginings.

Now Shunsui is on top of her, face buried in the crook of her neck. Every part of her grips him tightly as he thrusts into her at a firm, even pace. Nashi's fingernails create red lines down his shoulder blades, while her heels dig into his back, urging him on. He desperately wants to kiss her; to feel her lips against his own, and to know the sweet taste of her mouth. But he dare not do anything to stifle the exquisite noises he elicits from her. Instead, he adds his voice to her carnal chorus.

Heavy breaths, moans, and the strained sounds of the old mattress fill the room, increasing with each passing moment. Now every occupant of the room contributes to the cacophony. Seemingly no one spares a thought for potential passersby. In short order, the sounds reach their apex, and slowly die away.

Every nerve ending in Shunsui's body tingles with contentment. Sweet whispers and soft kisses in the other bed drift past him as he feels his heartbeat begin to slow.


	4. Chapter 4

After the breathing in the next bed (and his own) returns to a normal pace, Shunsui hears a faint whisper, followed by a chuckle from Jushiro.

"Are you sure about that, Nashi?"

"Aye. I think so. His advice did prove very helpful."

"I don't know if it was that helpful."

"Very helpful."

"Ah." after a beat, "Well, I suppose it's really up to you. You're the one who'll get the brunt of it."

"Aye, but I'm Scottish. Can't go too long without a bit of suffering or I start thinking the world's gonna end."

_*Another chuckle*_

"Alright. On your own head be it."

"S'not my head I worry about!" After a pause, she calls over: "Hey, Advice Boy! Ge' over here."

"Who me?" Shunsui replies nonchalantly, while frantically trying to re-arrange his kimono before standing up.

"Aye. C'mon, 'fore I change my mind."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Gotta lose all that though."

"My clothes?" Shunsui is genuinely surprised. _What is she thinking?_

"Aye. Otherwise you'd be the only one who's no' naked. Don't want ye to feel left out."

"Oh, of course. We definitely don't want that." he tries to keep the excitement out of his voice, as he begins to disrobe. 

Despite a bit of fumbling, he finds his way under the covers in short order. His hand gropes in the darkness for some kind of landmark and finds warm, smooth skin. Judging by the shape, and lack of hair, it must be Nashi's leg. Trying his luck, he slowly drags his hand up the length of her body, to her waist. In an effort to take full advantage of this opportunity, his fingers splay open and his path meanders slightly. He places his hand at the base of her rib cage and pulls in close, moulding himself to the curve of her back. Without a word, her hand takes his and moves it to her breast. Because she has taken a position behind Jushiro, much like the one Shunsui has taken behind her, the knuckles and back of his hand graze his friend's bare skin. 

Oddly, he doesn't find the sensation unpleasant. In fact Jushiro's skin feels almost as soft as Nashi's. He puts the thought out of his mind. Priorities. Right now, he has a breast to caress and massage. Though his ardor is slightly dampened by the sound of Jushiro's voice.

"Nashi?"

"That's as far as he goes, love. Be sure of it."

"Alright." his voice sounds skeptical, but too tired to argue.

"Good night, darlin'." she responds, planting a kiss on his shoulder blade.

"G'night." replies the exhausted Jushiro.

With that, Shunsui knows his little bit of fun must end soon. He feels a pang of annoyance due to his growing re-arousal, but logically he understands. Glad that his friends have found happiness in one another, he closes his eyes and continues to play with the proffered flesh. 

After a longer time than he expected, Nashi's hand takes his and returns it to the base of her rib cage. Her face turns toward him.

"Good night, Shunsui." she places a chaste kiss on his lips, whispers a barely audible "Thank you." and turns away to snuggle against her lover's back.

"Good night, Nashi." he responds, leaving a gentle kiss at the nape of her neck before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Epilogue

At some point in the night Jushiro wakes to the sensation of fingertips moving slowly down his chest. Between the feather-light caresses, and the haze of post-coital unconsciousness still hanging over him, his entire body feels wonderful. Parts of his anatomy begin to respond accordingly. 

Another hand, this one unmoving, hangs loosely at his waist. 

Remembering that he has two bed-mates tonight, he tentatively asks: "Who is that?"

"Me." comes the reply. The fingertips move past the still hand, unceasing in their downward progression.

"Oh."


End file.
